


Amor atemporal

by ERAC12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blink and you miss the coldflash, Coldflash is only mentioned, Homophobic Language, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley ha reanudado los vínculos con sus padres. Ellos en una muestra de solidaridad y apoyo organizaron una gala en honor de su cumpleaños. El científico no esperaría que el mejor regalo lo recibiría de un desconocido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor atemporal

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que debería actualizar los otros trabajos, pero digamos que estoy en un momento de limpieza creativa por lo que tardaré un poco más (Tal vez nunca lo hagas, dice Carel). Y aunque Carel no lo crea, lo haré. Lo juro *Levanta su puño con determinación.*
> 
> Carel es mi correctora de estilo y compañera de departamento [Soy una estudiante foránea de literatura]. A partir de este trabajo y posteriores, se notará su presencia con algunos comentarios. Denle amor.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes que pertenecen a DC comics y los coloco en situaciones difíciles. Cabe aclarar que los personajes se encuentran mayormente basados en la caracterización que poseen en el programa de Warner que en su contraparte de las historietas.

La música de la orquesta invadía el salón, ahogando el molesto zumbido que sufría Hartley desde la explosión del acelerador de partículas en Star Labs. La gente alrededor del salón disfruta bailando o platicando, ignorando al científico por el cual se había organizado esa fiesta. No era que el anonimato molestará realmente al joven; sin embargo le parecía bastante descortés que se estuviera celebrando su cumpleaños y que ninguna persona, además de los trabajadores o sus padres, se le hubiera acercado e intentado entablar algún tipo de contacto. Si hubiera sabido que los invitados de sus padres iban a reaccionar así a su presencia, habría aceptado la invitación de Cisco, Caitlin y Barry de ir a un bar.

No era que el joven prodigio no se encontraba agradecido de que sus padres lo hubieran aceptado y vuelto a recibir en la familia, pero esa fiesta solo respondía al orgullo de ellos y no a su propio deleite; lo que provocaba que se encontrará fuera de lugar. En el pasado, antes de la explosión y de que sus padres descubrieran su sexualidad, este tipo de eventos le habían sido tan comunes que rara vez se encontraba incómodo, siendo capaz de desenvolverse son frescura y orgullo. Pero ahora, después de la experiencia de vivir como un marginado y sin los privilegios de su apellido, le parecía una práctica ociosa y vanidosa, una pérdida de tiempo.

Soltando un suspiro, caminó hacia la barra; esquivando a los invitados, los cuales no eran capaces de moverse, aún después de que se los hubiera pedido de una manera atenta y educada. Al llegar a la barra, se apoyó en la superficie de madera mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz e intentaba autoconvencerse de no dejar la celebración. No podía hacerles eso a sus padres, no ahora que apenas habían vuelto a ser una familia. Sería el cotilleo de todos los conocidos de sus padres, algunos de ellos eran socios o inversionistas de la empresa familiar, si él abandonaba la fiesta antes de tiempo.

El barman, un viejo conocido de la familia, le sirvió un vaso con agua mineralizada sin preguntar, recordando su preferencia; lo cual Hartley agradeció mentalmente, sonriéndole ligeramente al hombre al recibir la bebida. Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos en la barra, y bebió un trago largo del líquido. Fue entonces que la música se detuvo, los músicos se tomarían un receso de cinco minutos, ocasionando que el genio fuera capaz de escuchar las conversaciones de toda la sala, acompañado del molesto zumbido que causado por sus poderes y que perforaban sus oídos. Con claridad, escuchó las burlas de los asociados de sus padres, quienes se encontraban a menos de dos metros de él, sobre la decisión de los Rathaway de permitir y celebrar a un hijo que mostraba tales perversiones.

Hartley tuvo que contener la necesidad de responderles a esos vejestorios que ser homosexual no era una perversión, no necesitaba causarles más problemas a sus padres; la única muestra de su enojo fue la fuerza con la depositó su vaso en la barra, ganándose una mira de reproche del trabajador que no notó. Frustrado se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suprimió un grito. El joven deseaba haber traído sus guantes y enseñarles un poco sobre escuchar más allá de sus propias voces y mentes cuadradas…tal vez debería hacerlo…Tal vez  _Pied Piper_ los visitaría cuando se creyeran seguros en sus mansiones, Barry comprendería la razón de sus acciones y, con suerte, no lo arrestaría…

De pronto, sintió un golpe leve en el hombro, regresándolo a la realidad. Soltó un suspiro y se giró para enfrentar a quien buscaba su atención. Esperaba en su corazón que no fuera alguno de sus progenitores, no se creía capaz de fingir que estaba disfrutando el evento. Podía imaginarse la cara de desconsuelo de su madre y desconcierto de su padre al notar su incomodidad, casi dolorosa, hacia la fiesta que se habían esmerado en realizar. Sin embargo, quien quería hablar con él no era ninguno de sus padres para su alivio.

Lo primero que notó fue la sonrisa brillante en el bello hombre enfrente de él. Los ojos oscuros lo miraban con amabilidad y sin ninguna pizca del engaño o malicia que poseían los otros invitados. El científico no pudo evitar responder la sonrisa con otra, mientras tanteaba detrás de él en busca de sus anteojos, pues no lograba distinguir del todo el rostro que le resultaba extrañaba familiar. Maldiciendo para sus adentros cuando no podía alcanzar sus lentes sin mirar y temiendo que si se giraba, el hombre se iría.

–Lamento interrumpir–dijo el hombre con una voz grave que puso temblar a Hartley–Pero tengo un obsequio que darte. –

– ¿A mí?– preguntó el genio desconcertado y con una ligera timidez, perdiendo el sentido de la razón momentáneamente. Estaba seguro que nunca había conocido a ese hombre antes de esa noche, recordaría esa sonrisa y seductora voz en cualquier lugar.

–Eres quién cumple años, ¿o no?– cuestionó el hombre ahora confundido, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. – He estado viajando mucho, por lo que no es inusual que me equivoque con las fechas–explicó el hombre que parecía un poco avergonzado por su aparente error.

–Es mi cumpleaños–respondió inmediatamente Rathaway, buscando resolver la confusión y volver a poner una sonrisa en el otro. –Pero no tenía que traerme nada, señor…–dejando al aire el nombre, esperando que éste se presentará.

–Claro que debía, Hart– dijo con cariño y un sentimiento oculto en la voz, causando que el otro lo mirara sin comprender el porqué de la calidez del desconocido. –Lo entenderás pronto– le aseguró al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano, colocando su mano abierta hacia arriba y depositando una pequeña caja en su palma.

Después de liberar la mano del joven cumpleañero, el alto desconocido colocó sus manos en las mejillas del otro, sujetando su rostro como si fuera un preciado tesoro. Hartley sentía que corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, dejándole en un mundo donde sólo se encontraba él y ese bello desconocido. Lentamente, los dos fueron venciendo la distancia entre sus rostros, sus movimientos torpes pero seguros. Cuando sus labios se conectaron, el joven se creyó muerto y enviado al paraíso. No sabía quién ese hombre pero sabía que se sentía como en casa en sus brazos.

Tan pronto como inició el contacto, terminó. El cumpleañero intentó continuar, pero el otro se separó y colocó sus manos en los hombros del joven para evitar que se moviera. El hombre le dedicó otra de sus grandes sonrisas llenas de calidez, sin embargo, el científico notó que era una despedida y se sintió helado ante ello. Antes de irse, le dio otro corto y breve beso, esta vez en la frente. Hartley no se movió, quedando clavado en su lugar; sólo lo vio alejarse y perderse entre la gente. De pronto, sintió que otra persona le sujetaba el hombro, regresándolo a la realidad. Su madre le miraba confundida. Rápidamente se giró para encontrar sus lentes, colocándoselos, para después enfrentar a la mujer que le dio la vida.

–Cariño, ¿Desde cuándo sales con Ray Palmer?–pregunto su progenitora, su voz un poco más aguda de lo normal. El desconcierto pintado en sus bellas facciones.

Así que esa era la razón por la que el desconocido le había resultado familiar. Hartley lo había visto en múltiples portadas de revista y fotos que tenían los miembros de Star Labs de sus hazañas heroicas como  _Atom_. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa a su madre antes de retirar a la privacidad de los sanitarios, alejándose de los rostros sorprendidos de los invitados que lo vieron besándose con el supuestamente muerto millonario.

En el momento en el que estuvo a solas, abrió el presente, casi dejándolo caer al ver lo que era; el anillo de oro blando resplandecía contra la cama de terciopelo rojo que forraba por dentro la caja. Era un anillo de promesa, el cual estaba acompañado por una nota con la palabra  _Pronto_  escrita en ella. El joven sonrió, confundido pero feliz, mientras extraía el anillo y se lo colocaba en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda. En otras circunstancias, una situación así sería preocupante, pero por un extraño motivo la creyó correcta. Algo le decía que después entendería; por ahora, intentaría disfrutar su fiesta y, más tarde, le preguntaría a Cisco sobre el hombre que le había propuesto matrimonio.

Mientras tanto, fuera del recinto, Ray subía a un auto donde lo esperaba el infame ladrón y reformado héroe, ocasionalmente villano, Leonard Snart. El genio no había querido irse, pero no iba a correr el riesgo de arruinar la línea temporal y su futuro matrimonio. Una sonrisa boba adornaba el rostro del millonario desde que había besado a su futura pareja y la cual no se había borrado, lo que provocó que el delincuente rodará los ojos y soltará un suspiro exasperado.

–Rip nos matará por hacer esto.–le dijo Capitán Cold al otro con ligereza, realmente no le importaba lo que pensará el capitán de la  _Waverider_ – Pero estoy seguro que tu futuro esposo agradeció el gesto, aunque en este momento este angustiado por que un completo desconocido le propuso matrimonio, Raymond–

–Cállate, Snart. –respondió el otro mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. – Después de todo, decidiste acompañarme para poder ir a ver a Barry. –  _Atom_  miro con burla al ladrón, quien no respondió mientras encendía el coche y arrancaba para alejarse del lugar. Pues, Raymond tenía razón y había un speedster a quien debía visitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Les mando un abrazo y un beso. Por favor, la retroalimentación es importante para mi crecimiento como escritora y eleva la calidad de mi trabajo; así que si tiene un poco de tiempo, dejen un review con su opinión.
> 
> E.R.


End file.
